Modern computer graphics systems, including virtual environment systems, are used for numerous applications such as flight training, surveillance, and even playing computer games. In general, these applications are launched by the computer graphics system's operating system upon selection by a user from a menu or other graphical user interface (“GUI”). A GUI is used to convey information to and receive commands from users and generally includes a variety of GUI objects or controls, including icons, toolbars, drop-down menus, text, dialog boxes, buttons, and the like. A user typically interacts with a GUI by using a pointing device (e.g., a mouse) to position a pointer or cursor over an object and “clicking” on the object.
One problem with these computer graphics systems is their inability to effectively display detailed information for selected graphic objects when those objects are in the context of a larger image. A user may desire access to detailed information with respect to an object in order to closely examine the object, to interact with the object, or to interface with an external application or network through the object. For example, the detailed information may be a close-up view of the object or a region of a digital map image.
While an application may provide a GUI for a user to access and view detailed information for a selected object in a larger image, in doing so, the relative location of the object in the larger image may be lost to the user. Thus, while the user may have gained access to the detailed information to interact with the object, the user may lose sight of the context within which that object is positioned in the larger image. This is especially so when the user interacts with the GUI using a computer mouse or keyboard. The interaction may further distract the user from the context in which the detailed information is to be understood. This problem is an example of what is often referred to as the “screen real estate problem”.